Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. She wears a white shirt, reddish pink track jacket, jeans, and black Converse shoes, and keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Zoey's original design was based off of Alesia Glidewell, who also worked with Valve on Portal as a model for the character Chell. However, when the character designs were updated later in development, Zoey was made to resemble actress Sonja Kinski instead. Ironically, her name means "life" in Greek. In official media, she is usually seen wielding dual Pistols. Zoey, along with Louis and Francis, appeared in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Official description Relationships with other Survivors Overall, Zoey is perhaps treated the kindest by the other Survivors. *'Bill:' In some ways, Zoey and Bill seem to have a father-daughter sort of relationship, and in general he seems to become slightly more emotional if Zoey dies ("Aghh... not up Zoey.") when compared to the others. She also seems to care at least somewhat about his well-being at times ("We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill.") In The Passing, unlike Francis and Louis, she rarely talks about Bill's death and seems to have been hit hard by the loss. Her tone and seriousness change when she talks about his death. Her aggressiveness towards the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors might hint her struggle in coping with Bill's death. *'Francis:' Originally, Valve intended Zoey and Francis to have a relationship, but this was deemed to be "distracting" by the play-testers. In her cut quotes, Zoey picks on him often ("Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here."). Although their former relationship is no longer very evident, she still seems to be friendly towards him ("Groovy," which was something he'd said before). She's baffled by Francis' constant flirting with Rochelle, and claims she's going to throw up. On the other hand, she finds it cute that Francis still has "that side of him" deep down despite his tough guy attitude. *'Louis:' Zoey tends to tease him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns."), and ("Hey Louis? Try not to get lost."), and becomes a little more emotional when he dies ("Louis, oh God I can't believe it!"). An interesting point to note is that she has been placed next to him in every campaign poster so far. In The Passing, she is usually more concerned about Louis's well-being than Francis. She also briefly chokes up when she mentions they have wounded up on the tower at the Intro cutscene, indicating a concern for Louis's condition. *'Coach: '''Zoey and Coach do not have much interaction. Though Coach will sometimes playfully pick on Ellis for his crush on her."You ready to meet Zoey now Ellis?"'' --Coach(laughing) *'Ellis:' Zoey seems to have a crush on Ellis (possibly due to their similar age). She mentions his name the most out of the Survivors and is the only one she is sad to see go. She calls out his name twice as he is leaving and wonders if she should have asked him to join her group."Ellis! Ellis! Maybe we should have brought him with us?" --Zoey She also sadly states "I'm going to miss Ellis." Zoey will also playfully mimic Ellis's Keith stories as he is leaving."Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and ran over some zombies?" --Zoey It's unknown if she knows Ellis also has a huge crush on her. *'Nick:' Zoey and Nick seems to have a strained relationship. He will sometimes insult her at the beginning of The Riverbank, and she will sometimes suggest to help everyone but Nick. *'Rochelle': Zoey and Rochelle will often exclaim to each other how they are relieved to find another woman still alive. They will often compliment or thank the other's Special Infected kills in the finale, and Zoey seems happier to throw her an item than the other Survivors. However, she's baffled by the idea that Rochelle has feelings for Francis, claiming she's going to throw up at the thought of it. Quotes and Captions See: Zoey/Quotes and Captions Notes *In the Campaign posters, Zoey's belt bears different studs from the ones seen in-game. *Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. *Zoey follows a running theme in Jen Taylor's work in which she portrays strong women who undergo extreme stress and begin to show signs of snapping. For example: Cortana in Halo 2 begins to act erratic after Cairo Station is nearly destroyed, claiming to "like crazy." In F.E.A.R 2, after Top is killed, she—Lt. Stokes—experiences a breakdown and begins pacing back and forth and swearing, unable to handle the situation. In Left 4 Dead, she reacts badly to the Common Infected's enhanced mobility and tries to claim "zombie bullshit". Afterwards, she begins giggling nervously. Also, when another Survivor dies, she may giggle as she says their name. *Though Zoey is referred to as 'teenangst' in the game's files, she is sometimes called 'teengirl'. *In every poster Zoey only has a Pistol. *It's never stated how Zoey has the knowledge of using firearms, whereas other Survivors have some indication on how they learned. (Louis went to a shooting range, Bill was a soldier and Francis was in a gang). It's possible she was taught by the others, picked up on how to use them from watching her many horror movies, or was raised in a pro-gun culture environment. *Zoey has at least three unique animations: When healing herself, healing a teammate and incapacitated. **When she heals using a first aid kit, she appears to bite out a piece of the strap while the others simply wraps it around their arms and thighs (the others do this too but only when crouching. Zoey, however, has only one crouched healing animation while the others have two.). **When she's healing a fellow Survivor, she seems to be reaching out for them while the others move closer to the teammate. The same animation is used when reviving an incapacitated teammate above her chest level. **When she's incapacitated, she flies in midair slightly (similar to being punched by a Tank) before dropping onto the ground, unlike the others who simply drop down. *Even though Zoey's hairstyle in some posters are consistent with her in-game hairstyle (tied into a ponytail), some posters portrayed her hair as being styled differently. Death Toll's posters showed her hair tied up at a much lower portion and The Last Stand's poster showed her hair as being totally untied. *Zoey's head shot is horizontally inverted. *In the "The Passing", after the new Survivors escape, Zoey can be heard saying she will miss Ellis, to which Francis replies "Yeah". Behind the Scenes Zoey sounded older in early footage of the game. See this video for an example. Gallery File:Picture.jpg|Concept art of beta Zoey. File:20080505172535.jpg|Zoey in-game during development stage. File:L4d-art-zoey-zombies.jpg|Concept art of Zoey during development stage. File:IMG 0817.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Left 4 Dead intro. File:Ym08.jpg|Zoey face model Sonja Kinski. File:Zoeyz.jpg|Head shot of Zoey. select_zoey.png|The credits icon of Zoey. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead